vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
IceDragon
Who is IceDragon? Ice Dragon or Crimson Dragon is a roleplayer in VRChat who is very dedicated to his character and hardly ever breaks immersion - even when outside of roleplaying lobbies. He is one of the few remaining "dragons" of his own kind, a hybrid species part dragon, part human - one of the last - who still wanders the earth. His magical powers are channeled through his "Soul Stone", a crystal attached to his chest that is bound to him. Biography and History Backstory Nov 30th, 2018 he told Roflgator the story of how he used to be a leader for his people of remaining dragons of his own kind but was ultimately exiled from his group. His story begins as he woke up alone without any memories. On his awakening he knew nothing of his own kind but made it his mission to travel and learn more. He gathered more information and learned legends of dragons of various colors. From his studies their colors determine their morals and powers, they're governed by their racial color - some born to protect or born to destroy. IceDragon himself believes that he falls somewhere in the middle leaning slightly towards destruction. From the lore that he's gathered and read since his reawakening he is governed by his dragon "Soul Stone" - a crystal attached to his chest. As far as he knows it's difficult - near impossible - to destroy these soul stones, rendering most dragons near immortal. As long as their "Soul Stone" remains, they can be reborn. At least they thought themselves near immortal until the Quanarrin - The Vanquishers - slaughtered many of his kind and found a way to destroy their Soul Stones. His group managed to survive their persecution by living close to the polar ice caps. Many of his powers come from living together with his group of fellow dragons. When he was eventually exiled from them - his abilities started to dissipate and he lost many of his powers. The reason for his exile was calling off an arranged engagement which his group took the wrong way. As he was cast out he was also not allowed to keep his Ice Sword and is now mostly stuck in his current form. Dating game at The Golden Gator After meeting Roflgator randomly days before on Nov 27th, 2018 he stopped Hydrand when he attacked Java. He interjected and tried to stop the attack, but felt her life force slip away. After the events unfolded he said that the he had sensed the attack beforehand but decided to spare Hydrands life. The alligator robot seemed to catch some sort of fancy for his sad state of being and made it his mission to attempted to "wing-man" for him to try and find a fitting girl. Nov 30th, 2018 he went on what might be called somewhat of a short date with Pinkharm but she shot him down, thinking that he looked homeless for not wearing any shoes. Instead he went out with Meyuu on what seemed to turn out better. On Dec 5th, 2018 Roflgator tried to make him look good by having him rescue Meyuu as a damsel in distress and convinced IceFoxx to pretend to attack his girl on their date. The plan didn't work out, instead Meyuu nearly ended up near killing IceFoxx. Before IceDragon had time to react Meyuu showed her battle moves and beat the opposition bloodied, all by herself. Their time together was eventually cut short. Tryout for Security He was recruited as a try-out being in charge of bar security by Roflgator at The Golden Gator on Dec 5th, replacing Foreigners position after he resigned. His powers of banishing people to the dragon realm were seen as a useful method to get rid of unwanted visitors. Unfortunately his match as head of security didn't quite fit and Tanner took his place. .]] During Christmas celebrations he had a romantic moment together with with CassiopeiaHiina but was left feeling wounded. Meeting another Dragon After his return on Feb 5th, 2019 he was introduced to Darling by Roflgator. A woman also referring to herself as a "dragon" who was hired as a dancer at The Golden Gator when he was away. She earned the nicknamed "Female IceDragon" for sharing some traits in common. Roflgator thought them a perfect fit and was looking forward to hosting their date at his bar. Their date appeared to have a good outcome but they didn't connect romantically. Instead they became friends with Darling even acting protective of him, coming to his defense in arguments. He now sees her as a reunited former lost sister. .|270px]] Keeping it in the family On Mar 17th, he shared that he hates his parents with an unholy passion and had been drowning his sorrows in drinks for the last few days. He told Roflgator that his father wanted him to marry his own sister in order to keep their bloodline pure. He doesn't know what his sister Darling would say about it if she found out but he had refused to even consider it previously. Roflgator asked if he could meet his father but he said no and explained that "Hes the lord of hell himself". On Mar 19th he met Kurigames and they talked about their powers and at Roflgators suggestion had Kuri inspect him if he could sense any evil in him. He had a confusing exchange with Darling regarding her brothers disappearance and the problems that their powers attract. Apparently a Despair Demon took his form and acted in his stead to mess with Darlings head. The pressure from his parents would eventually overcome him and on the stage at The Golden Gator on Mar 19th they shocked the audience when he proposed to her - and she said yes. Marriage and Divorce Staying true to his parents wishes in keeping their bloodlines pure he got married to his reunited sister on Mar 25th, 2019. Their strange marriage only lasted about two weeks until Darling broke up with him on April 5th. In her eyes she broke up and divorced him for his own best. Being tired of using her powers to revive him multiple times, even having given him parts of her soul. From an outsider perspective the cause for the breakup might have been other reasons such as Darling spending time with other people besides him. Among them UzuriMia, who also claims to be her wife, Zapdec who she is apparently pregnant with and awaiting their "block baby" and Cranberrys cousin who she has expressed a romantic interest towards. Having died multiple times and previously been rescued by Darling reviving him he met his fate once again after the bar closed. If he was truly dead remained a mystery for a couple of days but he eventually returned, probably resurrected once more. Alternate roleplaying characters Crimson Dragon In truth Crimson Dragon is a separate character not related to IceDragon by blood but via magic of the Dragon Soul Stones. He is the result of a Blood Dragon Stone that corrupted IceDragon that he later found a way to separate. By separating and splitting the dragon stones - his soul was also split into two - this created two separate individuals. On Feb 3rd, 2019 he encountered Roflgator in The Great Pug seemingly looking unlike his former self. He explained that he had merged his "Soul Stone" with a Blood Dragon and become a "Crimson Dragon". Roflgator didn't understand but compared it to "getting laid". To this IceDragon gave no further detail but responded that it was "something like that". On Mar 18th he explained that Crimson Dragon is an alternative form used to protect himself when he was in hell. His red form gives him heat protection "from the pits of hell". His reason for being in Hell was because he's a "Satan" and his father being "the lord of hell". Powers *Banishment - In the past he was able to banish people to the Dragon Realm but since his exile he doesn't have as many powers remaining and is sometimes unable to do so. *Darkness Form - He can turn into a "darkness form" to temporarily boost his powers but it corrupts him slowly and hence he hates it. *The Dance of Dragons - A powerful magical dance - but it requires three dragons to join in and since he knows none of his own kind, he can't perform it. *True Sight - One of his remaining powers are "seeing things that nobody else can see". He used these to release Pinkharm out of prison when she was locked in The Lair of Roflgator and Bearly had swallowed the key. Trivia *IceDragon is very dedicate to his roleplay and tries to stay in-character at all times even when people in his surrounding keep breaking immersion. *He renamed from IceDragon35 to Crimson-IceDRGN in February, 2019. *When Roflgator met him he said his dating prospects looked so poor that it made SciFris look better. *S0ra doesn't quite see eye-to-eye with him and was almost banished to the dragon realm once. *He has 5 sons - one of whom is named Singing Idiot. Strangely enough that is actually his name. *In similar fashion to "Dragons" from The Game of Thrones universe House Targaryen his kin are not foreign to marrying relatives or siblings. *Some lore regarding IceDragon and his characters are contradictory or ever changing, making lore difficult to keep track of. *IceDragon has died many times only to be brought back to life again. On many occasions thanks to his reunited sister Darling. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/icedragon351 *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT8Tj7sQYHWGuKCr2bauFrA Links to clips and videos *Twitch Video Clip - Trying to defend Java from Hydrand *Twitch Video Clip - Talking about the Dragons *Twitch Video Clip - Singing *Twitch Video Clip - Spread your wings IceDragon *Twitch Video Clip - Trying to banish Crocolol *Twitch Video Clip - Using another kind of power... *Twitch Video Clip - IceDragon vs Astree *Twitch Video Clip - KKona dragons - IceDragons pure bloodline *Twitch Video Clip - Proposing to Darling *Twitch Video Clip - Darling breaks up with IceDragon *Twitch Video Clip - DeathDragon and RedDragon scuffed fight with IceDragon part 2 Gallery Rofl Nov 30th 37 Pinkharm and icedragon.jpg|With Pinkharm in The Lair of Roflgator. Rofl Dec 4th 1 IceDragon.jpg|Christmas outfit. Rofl Dec 4th 17 IceDragon beaten down.jpg|Beaten down by rowdy patrons at The Golden Gator Rofl Dec 4th 18 AlphaFoxBro beating down IceDragon.jpg|Beaten by AlphaFoxBro. Rofl Dec 4th 19 S0ra arguing with IceDragon.jpg|Arguing with S0ra. Rofl Dec 5th 12 IceDragon and PB (Meyuu).jpg|Romantic moment with Meyuu. Rofl Dec 10th 7 PB Meyuu and IceDragon.jpg|With Meyuu, wearing battle attire. Rofl Dec 13th 7 CassiopeiaHiina IceDragon.jpg|Asking CassiopeiaHiina on a date. Rofl Dec 17th 23 Icedragon and CassiopeiaHiina.jpg|Romantic moment with CassiopeiaHiina . Rofl Dec 16th 27 Raziel with Icedragon but shes already taken.jpg|Rejected by Raziell. Rofl Dec 18th 4 IG Elias and IceDragon.jpg|Meeting another "edgy" Anime boy. Rofl Dec 18th 34 Voltage and Icedragon.jpg|Trapped by Voltage. Rofl 4th Jan 6 Trap Icedragon and Emery.jpg|Trap IceDragon and Emery. Rofl Jan 22nd 29 IceDragon meets Meech and Poke.jpg|Meeting Meech, and Pokelawls. Rofl Jan 27th 9 Morph and Wink Wonk and IceDragon.jpg|Laughing at Morph and Wink Wonk being silly. Rofl Feb 4th 1 Crimson-IceDrgn (IceDragon renamed).jpg|"Crimson Dragon" Rofl Feb 4th 14 He Is My meets IceDragon.jpg|Meeting Darling, a.k.a. "Female IceDragon" as Rob calls her. Rofl Feb 11th 7 Singing Idiot and his father Crimson IceDragon.jpg|IceDragon and his son Singing Idiot. (That is actually his name). Rofl Feb 12th 11 Crimson IceDragon and Darling (He Is My).jpg|Crimson IceDragon and Darling. Rofl Feb 12th 9 Crimson IceDragons heart.jpg|His Crimson heart. Rofl Feb 17th 43 IceDragons family.jpg|IceDragons family. Rofl Feb 26th 5 Darling defending IceDragon from Meech.jpg|Darling comes to his defence as he's picked on by Meech. Rofl Mar 12th 13 Flint Cheefo (IceDragon).jpg|Portraying another character named Flint Cheefo. Rofl Mar 12th 16 Zombie Girl (HelloKitten) attacking Flint Cheefo (IceDragon).jpg|Flint Cheefo attacked by HelloKitten. Rofl Mar 17th 15 Darling and IceDragon argue.jpg|Arguing with Darling. Rofl Mar 17th 20 IceDragon tells of his father wanting him to marry his sister.jpg|Telling that his father wants him to marry his sister. Rofl Mar 18th 21 IceDragon St Patrick.jpg|St Patrick outfit. Rofl Mar 18th 20 IceDragon St Patrick.jpg|St Patrick outfit and holding a sword up to Loligator. Rofl Mar 18th 29 Percival triest to trap IceDragon.jpg|With Percival. Rofl Mar 18th 32 Darling fighting with IceDragon.jpg|Fighting with Darling. Rofl Mar 18th 35 Darling fighting with IceDragon.jpg|Arguing with Darling. Rofl Mar 19th 3 Kuri and IceDragon.jpg|Kuri takes a look at IceDragon. Rofl Mar 19th 3 Kuri and IceDragon (2).jpg|Talking to Kuri about his dragon kin. Rofl Mar 26th 4 IceDragon meets DeathDragon (Meech).jpg|Meeting DeathDragon Rofl Mar 26th 22 Sir Goin (Foreigner) fighting IceDragon.jpg|Fighting Sir Goin Rofl Mar 26th 23 Sir Goin (Foreigner) fighting IceDragon.jpg|Fighting Sir Goin Rofl Mar 26th 25 Darling heals IceDragon.jpg|Darling revives him back to life. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Dragons